Qui veut gagner des gallions ?
by Anna Grey
Summary: Os DMHG...Parodie de 'Qui veut gagner des millions ', à ne pas prendre au sérieux !


« Et maintenant, Monsieur Drago Malefoy et Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ! »

C'est à contre cœur, mais vraiment à contre cœur, que je me suis levé. Auriez vous cru, qu'un jour, moi, Drago Malefoy, riche, beau et célèbre, participerait à une émission de télé réalité Moldue avec Hermione Granger ?! Eh bien pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. Suite à notre énorme succès dans le monde magique comme dans le monde Moldu avec La Lolita & Le Bad Boy, nous avons été les acteurs les plus demandés.

Sauf que là, nous allons aller nous asseoir sur deux sièges, en face du présentateur. Celui-ci nous posera des questions, par « palier », et nous devrons y répondre. Nous ne jouons même pas pour nous ; nous jouons pour une association Moldue, qui a besoin d'argent pour financer ses projets. Hermione trouve ça vachement top. Moi vachement 'craignos'. On ne touchera même pas un centime, malgré les efforts intellectuels que nous allons devoir fournir. Enfin, plutôt qu'Hermione devra fournir.

Je m'assois à côté d'Hermione. Pervers que je suis, j'allais placer ma main sur sa cuisse, quand je me suis souvenue que le matin même, elle m'avait dit que les Moldus ne savaient pas que l'on sortait ensemble. Décidemment, il fallait vraiment que cette émission de malheur se termine le plus rapidement possible. C'est donc à contre cœur que j'ai posé ma main sur ma cuisse, à Moi.

Le présentateur nous fit son speech. Perso, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Je distinguai quand même quelques mots, tels que :

« Fondations…Pièces Jaunes…Chirac… »

J'avais envie de bailler. Vraiment, c'était long. Puis, enfin, le jeu commença.

« En quelle année est lieu la révolution française ? »

Alors là, franchement, JP, il a pas assuré. C'est un truc de Moldu que je ne peux absolument pas savoir. Heureusement, Granger est bien informée.

« Réponse A, Jean Pierre, 1792. »

Palier des 1500 euros atteint. Et visiblement, le jeu n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

« Jouons maintenant pour 3000 euros. »

Granger, inconsciemment, serra les poings, suite à un stress important. Je la connaissais vraiment par cœur. Alors, discrètement, j'ai posé ma main gauche sur sa droite. Elle pinça mes doigts, mais je ne l'ai pas enlevée pour autant.

« Dans quel film Sophie Marceau a-t-elle joué ? »

Ça, je devais savoir ; Sophie Marceau était mariée avec un Sang Mêlé. Ses films étaient donc connus chez les Sorciers, comme chez les Moldus.

« Réponse C, Jean Pierre.

-Les femmes de l'ombre, dis-je en complétant la réponse d'Hermione. »

C'est vrai, je connaissais ce film. Il avait vraiment été très apprécié chez les Sorciers. De plus, le film nous prodiguait un enseignement ; on a beaucoup appris sur la Résistance lors des guerres des Moldus. Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé ça impressionnant.

« Pour 6000 euros. Quel est le nom de l'auteur des 7 tomes d'Harry Potter ? »

Harry Potter ? Ah oui ! C'est cette Moldue qui a retracé ses années dans des livres. Ceux-ci ne sont pas sortis dans le monde magique, bien que JK Rowling soit une Sorcière. Chez les Moldus, ses livres se sont très bien vendus.

« Sans hésitation, JKR, dis-je au présentateur. »

Hermione souriait. Non. Vu son hésitation, j'étais en mon fort intérieur persuadé qu'elle avait envie d'exploser de rire pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Vraiment, parfois, Granger m'agaçait, comme par exemple en ce moment. Je me demande souvent pourquoi je sors avec elle. C'est un bon coup au lit, elle cuisine bien, elle chante bien, elle ne passe pas deux heures devant le miroir le matin, elle est cultivée, plutôt jolie,… Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je sors avec elle. Il y a certainement des filles mieux qu'elle sur terre. Putain mais merde ! J'avais complètement oublié. Je l'aime, aussi. Enfin je crois. Non. J'en suis sur. C'est peut être pour ça que je sors avec elle, non ? Vous ne croyez pas ? Ou plutôt, vous vous en foutez peut être ? Bref.

C'est donc sans surprise que Jean Pierre m'a annoncé que j'avais bien répondu.

« Pour 12 000 euros, veuillez répondre à cette question. »

Franchement, celle là, j'en savais rien. Qui était Charles Baudelaire ? Apparemment, un poète. Ou un écrivain. Ou un chanteur. Je ne sais plus. Pourtant, il vient de le dire. Impossible de me rentrer ça dans la tête.

« Sous quel nom est plus connu François Arouet ? »

Alors ça, je savais ; Voltaire est quelqu'un de très connu chez les Moldus, notamment pour Candide. Visiblement, Hermione avait quelques doutes. Discrètement, je lui dis que la bonne réponse était la A. Elle me regarda étrangement, me dévisageant quelque peu. Je crois qu'elle ne savait pas trop s'il fallait me faire confiance ou pas.

« Vous ne savez pas, Hermione ?

-Sincèrement, Jean Pierre, j'ai un doute.

-Utilisez donc un joker ! »

Elle me regarda, et j'ai acquiescé.

« Tu hésites avec quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je n'hésite pas. Je suis sur de moi, répondis-je. »

Elle sourit, et dit :

« Demandons au public. »

Jean Pierre confirma ce qu'Hermione venait de dire, et la régie lança le joker. Les spectateurs prirent la télécommande qui leur était proposée, et ils tapèrent la réponse qu'il pensait être juste. Quelques secondes plus tard, les résultats apparaissaient sur les écrans, et je devais avouer que le public était plutôt mitigé.

Nous nous sommes regardés avec Granger. Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait mis une robe noire qui lui moulait parfaitement ses courbes que je trouvais magnifiques. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval des plus simples. Malgré tout, je la trouvais extrêmement belle, et me retenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée me semblait impossible. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus peur qu'elle découvre mes pensées, mais finalement, elle se tourna vers le présentateur et dit :

« Nous allons suivre notre première opinion, c'est-à-dire Voltaire.

-Vous êtes surs ? demanda Jean Pierre.

-Certains. »

La réponse fut validée, et Hermione me saisit la main gauche, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma paume à cause de l'angoisse. J'étais tellement habitué à ce petit geste que je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher, même si je savais qu'après, j'allais avoir des marques.

C'est quand Jean Pierre annonça que nous avions la bonne réponse que Granger enleva sa main de la mienne, semblant prendre conscience de son geste. Elle me regarda, et je lui fis un petit sourire narquois, comme pour lui dire :

« Je n'ai rien fait, moi ! »

Mais JP stoppa notre échange visuel en annonçant le palier des 48 000 euros.

« Quel chanteur est connu pour avoir chanter Big Bisou ? »

Alors ça, c'était vraiment la question qui tuait tout. Qu'est ce que j'en savais, moi ? En plus, ce devait être un chanteur Moldu, que personne ne connaissait, parce que Hermione, vu son expression ennuyée sur le visage, ne savait pas non plus. Elle releva la tête vers Jean Pierre, en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que je détestais quand elle faisait ça ! Elle avait une espèce de moue qui nous faisait tout accepter, tout pardonner, même les plus grosses erreurs. Mais là, elle la faisait à JP, et pas à moi ! Et sincèrement, j'avais vraiment envie de le frapper pour ça. Il n'était pas son petit ami, quand même ! Merde !

« Nous allons appeler, Jean Pierre.

-Et qui voulez-vous appelé ? demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Il faisait exprès pour me chercher, là ? J'étais en train de rêver, où il draguait MA copine ?!

« Ma mère. Elle doit savoir ça.

-Appelons donc la maman d'Hermione. »

Oh mon dieu ! Ma belle mère ! Quelle horreur, si vous saviez ! Elle est bien gentille, mais quand même…A chaque fois que nous allons dîner chez les parents d'Hermione, son père fait tout pour qu'entre elle et moi, il y ait des problèmes. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il m'a envoyé des piquants, et je crois même qu'il espère qu'on se sépare, et même me voir mourir. Bon, j'avoue, j'exagère peut être un peu, mais vous savez bien comment sont les pères avec leurs filles ! Toujours à vouloir les protéger, les garder près de soi…Et surtout, il n'accepte pas l'idée que leur fille ait quitté le cocon familial, et encore moins que cette même fille soit avec un homme, ce qui veut donc dire, avoir des rapports sexuels… Mon dieu, beau papa, si tu savais à quelle point ta fille…Stop, je m'arrête là, sinon, je vais rentrer dans le domaine personnel. Quand à ma chère belle mère, elle, elle est plus qu'agaçante, à toujours vouloir être de bons conseils.

« Il faut mieux faire comme ceci, ou comme cela, mais certainement pas comme ça… »

« C'est bien beau d'être avec ce charmant jeune homme, ma chérie, mais vous comptez vous mariez quand ? Tu te protèges, avec lui ? Tu sais bien que ton père n'accepterait jamais le fait que tu tombes enceinte avant d'être mariée… »

De plus, dans le genre commère, on ne trouva pas mieux :

« Mais si, Hermione, souviens toi…Alexandre, le beau jeune homme qui voulait sortir avec toi quand tu avais 14 ans…Tu te rappelles, maintenant ? Eh bien il s'est marié avec la fille du boulanger, dans le plus grand secret, sans même que les parents ne soient convié à la noce ! Non mais tu images la honte ! »

Bref, ceci n'est qu'un aperçu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Allo ?

-Bonsoir Madame. Ici qui veut gagner des millions. Je suis avec votre fille, Hermione, t son partenaire dans la Lolita & le Bad Boy, Drago Malefoy, et ils ont besoin de vous pour répondre à cette question, qui vaut 48 000 euros. Vous êtes prête ?

-Oui.

Maman, quel chanteur chante Big Bisou ?

A/ Carlos

B/ Michel Berger

C/ Patrick Bruel

D/ Vincent Lagaf'.

-Carlos, Hermione.

-Tu en es sure ?

-Certaine.

-Bien. Merci Maman. »

Malgré le fait que ma belle mère soit une vraie commère, doublée d'une radine, elle était quand même un peu cultivée, ce qui nous arrangeait bien, moi et Hermione, sur cette question. Hermione fit donc confiance à sa mère, et elle eut raison.

« Félicitations, nous dit Jean Pierre. Vous avez réussi à atteindre le palier des 48 000 euros, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Voici la prochaine question, qui vaut 72 000 euros.

Ecrivez correctement le mot… »

Mais quel connard ! Une question d'orthographe, et pas des plus simples, en plus ! Comment écrit-on australopithèque ? Hermione, heureusement, était forte en orthographe, et c'est sans soucis qu'elle répondit à cette question.

Pour 100 000 euros, nous devions répondre à la question :

« Quel groupe s'est fait connaître en chantant 'Durch Den Monsun' ? », et je connaissais la réponse. Mais lorsqu'il fallut jouer pour les 300 000 euros, même avec le switch et le 50/50, nous n'avons pas pu répondre.

Enfin, la fin de cette émission allait arrivée.

A nouveau, Jean Pierre fit un speech, pendant que moi j'attendais avec impatience qu'il nous laisse partir, moi et Hermione. Finalement, après nous avoir féliciter, nous avons pu quitter le plateau, et rejoindre nos loges. Plutôt : je pus suivre Granger jusqu'à sa loge.

« Alors tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si terrible, si ?

-Bien sur que si, Granger. J'ai du attendre patiemment pendant près de trois quarts d'heure avant de te faire ça…

-Quoi ça ? »

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit Os vous aura plus ! Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, mis à part l'histoire et les questions du jeu... Je tiens à préciser que cet Os n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, c'est une Parodie. Ceci peut être considérée comme une mini suite de _Presse à Scandale_, vu que je parle de _La Lolita & Le Bad Boy_..Je vous retrouve bientôt, avec la suite de _Show Me Love_...Elle est prête ! Bonne fin de journée à tous, bonne vacances pour les chanceux qui y sont...Et courage pour les autres ! J'vous aime x3. (K'**

**Ps : Reviews : D**


End file.
